neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Quantum of Solace characters
This is a list of Quantum of Solace characters. Allies Recurring characters *M - Judi Dench *Felix Leiter - Jeffrey Wright *Bill Tanner - Rory Kinnear *René Mathis - Giancarlo Giannini Strawberry Fields Agent Strawberry Fields, played by Gemma Arterton, is first seen at La Paz Airport with Mathis and Bond. Sent by MI6, she tells Bond that he is under arrest, and that he must return on the next flight to Britain. She is seen booking a room in a rundown hotel as a cover for their disguise as teachers on a sabbatical. However, Bond refuses to stay there, saying, "I'd rather sleep in a morgue." Bond then takes them to a much fancier hotel, posing as teachers on sabbatical who won the lottery. She falls for his charms shortly after arriving and is seduced into bed with 007. Afterward, she is invited to Dominic Greene's party with Bond and Mathis. At the party, as Bond and Camille leave, Elvis (Greene's bodyguard) runs after them until Fields trips Elvis, allowing them to escape. Later, when Bond returns to the hotel and is confronted by M and other officials, he spots Fields's dead body on the bed, nude but covered with crude oil (her demise is an homage to Jill Masterson's death in Goldfinger). Upon the discovery, M commented that Fields only had a desk job and her duty was to collect reports and she did not deserve to die in this way. Bond mentions to M during his escape at the hotel that Fields showed true bravery for her actions and wanted it mentioned in M's report. In a nod to her death, when Bond leaves Greene to die in the desert, he gives him a can of motor oil to drink, which is later found in the stomach of his dead body. Fields' first name is not shown until the end credits, and she refuses to divulge it to Bond. In pre-production, actress Gemma Arterton described Fields as a character that "always gets in Bond's way" and ended up in a "sticky situation". René Mathis René Mathis is a fictional character from the James Bond films Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace. He is again portrayed by Giancarlo Giannini. The character appears in the original novel by Ian Fleming and, a trusted ally of Bond attached to the French Deuxième Bureau, he reappears in From Russia with Love, and we learn in the subsequent book Doctor No that he has saved Bond's life. The film character is markedly different in certain respects. Bond visits Mathis in Talamone, Italy. After an awkward introduction, Mathis agrees to help Bond and they make their way to La Paz, Bolivia. They meet Agent Fields at the airport and she says to Bond that there is an arrest warrant out for them but they ignore her. Mathis receives an invitation for a party hosted by Dominic Greene. He is next seen in the boot of the vehicle in which Bond leaves, followed by police. Bond is ordered by the policemen to pull Mathis out of the vehicle. As he does, one of the policeman shoot Mathis twice in the back. Mathis dies in Bond's arms, telling him to forgive Vesper. Bond deposits Mathis's body in a nearby dumpster before taking his money to make Mathis' death look like a mugging and to buy himself some time, claiming that "He Mathis wouldn't care," harking back to Mathis' comment in Montenegro that "Being dead doesn't mean that one can't still be helpful!" Bond later shows he cares about Mathis' death when he kills the police commander who set him up saying, "You and I had a mutual friend!". Camille Montes Camille Montes is played by Olga Kurylenko in Quantum of Solace. She is a Russian-Bolivian who formerly worked for Bolivian Intelligence, though her reasons for leaving are never elaborated upon (though it is implied that she only worked there long enough to locate Medrano). She seeks revenge on General Medrano for killing her family. At first she clashes with Bond when they meet in Haiti due to her mistaking him for a Quantum operative assigned to kill her, but soon she begins to realize that he is the only person she can trust. They team up and go after Dominic Greene and General Medrano. Camille has the distinction of being the only Bond girl that Bond does not seduce. Corrine Veneau Corrine Veneau, played by Stana Katic is a Canadian Security Intelligence Service operative in Moscow, and an associate and lover of Yusef, who was previously the lover of Vesper Lynd. When Bond confronts Yusef, he warns Veneau that the Canadians have a leak, and ushers her out of the room. Yusef gave her a love knot necklace identical to the one he gave Vesper. She quietly thanks Bond as she leaves the room. British Foreign Secretary Tim Pigott-Smith plays the Foreign Secretary. When M comes in to the office to discuss Bond and Dominic Greene, he says to M to stop the case and get Bond back. He then goes on to explain that there is not that much oil left in the world, and they UK needs it from any source they can, thereby supporting Quantum's coup of Bolivia. Henchmen General Medrano General Medrano is an exiled Bolivian general in Quantum of Solace portrayed by Joaquin Cosio. He has made a deal with Dominic Greene to overthrow the current government; in return, Greene is given ownership of a seemingly barren piece of Bolivian land. He is first seen at Dominic's port when he is introduced to Camille (years ago, he had killed her father, raped her mother and sister, and burnt the house down while Camille was in it). He is shown what Quantum can do when he is threatened by Dominic Greene. To vent his frustration he tries to rape his maid. Camille gets in the way, and he tries to rape her, but she shoots him in the head, killing him and ending her quest for vengeance. Elvis Elvis is Dominic Greene's cousin and second-in-command in Quantum of Solace, portrayed by Anatole Taubman. He has a bowl cut (revealed later to be a wig) and speaks Swiss German and Swiss French. His name was chosen by Paul Haggis, which Taubman liked, though he said he avoided making Elvis Presley jokes to not lose the role. Taubman imagined Elvis once lived on the streets before being inducted into Quantum by Dominic, and he constantly discussed his backstory with Amalric. Elvis is seen accompanying Greene through the film. During the Eco-Park fundraiser, Elvis attempts to intercept a departing Bond, but is tripped by MI6 agent Strawberry Fields and falls down a flight of stairs. He survives, though his injuries require him to wear a neck brace, and Fields is later killed as a retaliation. During the climax, Elvis tries to shoot Bond, but is instead presumably killed when a hydrogen tank explodes. Gregg Beam Beam, the CIA's South American section chief, actively plots against Bond with Dominic Greene in order to secure oil rights for the United States after the Quantum-sponsored coup in Bolivia. He is first seen on a plane with Greene and Felix Leiter. Greene asks him to get rid of Bond, which Beam agrees to do. Meanwhile, M calls the CIA to ask about their knowledge of Greene and is put through to Beam, who lies that they have no interest in him. When Greene leaves, Leiter confronts Beam about not arresting him, and Beam replies that the USA cannot only work with 'nice people' before threatening Leiter's job. Later, Bond telephones Felix to meet him in a bar, and Beam calls in a CIA hit team to kill Bond in accordance with Greene's wishes. Leiter helps Bond escape. At the end of the film, it is revealed that after Greene's death Beam was fired and Leiter took his job. Yusef Kabira Yusef Kabira is Vesper Lynd's boyfriend, mentioned in Casino Royale, and portrayed in Quantum of Solace by Simon Kassianides. Early in the film, M mentions that a corpse with his identification documents was found washed up on the island of Ibiza, but a DNA test using locks of his hair from Vesper's apartment proved it was another man's body. His small but dark role is seen at the very end when Bond confronts him in Kazan saying they have 'unfinished business'. To M's surprise Bond does not kill him, but instead leaves Yusef to be taken into custody by MI6. Yusef is a honey trap used by Quantum to lure unsuspecting agents and officials such as Vesper Lynd and later Corinne Veneau into Quantum's schemes: Kabira seduces female agents, then pretends to be captured by Quantum, tricking the female agent into thinking that she has to aid Quantum's plans, otherwise they will kill the man she loves. Kabira's manipulative nature is seen in the necklace he gave to Vesper, which she cherished as a reminder of him, however he gives an identical necklace to Corinne, implying he just gives new ones out to each successive female agent he seduces. Craig Mitchell Craig Mitchell is M's bodyguard and has been for the past five years out of the eight he has worked for MI6. He is also a double agent working for Quantum, which MI6 is unaware of until when interrogating Mr. White in the Siena safehouse; one possible explanation for Mitchell's association with Quantum, as MI6 discovered after his death, was the fact that he was broke. Mitchell shoots and kills another agent and lets Mr. White escape. Bond chases him through a network of underground tunnels beneath the city and then up unto the rooftops during the Palio di Siena, culminating in a fight in the Siena Art Gallery. He is killed when Bond grabs his Walther PPK and shoots him. Named after the last names of then real life couple Daniel Craig and Satsuki Mitchell. Edmund Slate Edmund Slate has a small role against James Bond as seen in Quantum of Solace, portrayed by Neil Jackson. After Craig Mitchell's betrayal in Siena, MI6 learns he is connected to a bank account in Haiti belonging to Slate. Bond visits Haiti looking for answers. Bond is attacked by Slate while investigating his hotel room. Bond uses a pair of scissors to defend against Slate's switchblade. Slate dies shortly after a brutal and bloody fistfight between Bond when he stabs Slate in the thigh with the scissors. After the fight, the hotel receptionist gives Bond a briefcase that belonged to Slate. The briefcase contains a photograph of Camille Montes. Beside the photo lies a gun. It turns out her lover Dominic Greene has sent Slate to kill her. Slate is intending to assume the identity of a geologist and meet with Camille when Bond intercepts him. Camille later mistakes Bond for Slate. Guy Haines Guy Haines, played by Paul Ritter has a small, but important role in the story. Despite his very low profile, he is one of the closest advisors to the Prime Minister, and possibly the highest-ranking member of Quantum known to MI6. He was identified by Bill Tanner using Bond's surveillance photos of Quantum's leadership at the Tosca opera, and was discussed later by Bond and René Mathis. Haines' role in the film was initially scripted to be larger: in a deleted scene from the epilogue, Bond confronts both Haines and Mr. White. However, director Marc Forster cut the scene as he felt the film had a better ending after the meeting with Yusef Kabira and Corrine Veneau, and did not want to wait for Eon Productions to commit to a third film if they did not want to. The scene with Bond meeting Haines is set to appear on the DVD release as a special feature. Haines shares his name with the protagonist of Alfred Hitchcock's Strangers on a Train, though whether he was given this name by the writers as a tribute or as a code-name within Quantum remains to be seen. Gregor Karakov Gregor Karakov is a Quantum member in the James Bond movie Quantum of Solace and is portrayed by Gustavo Nanez. Karakov's only appearance is at a Tosca performance at the Bregenzer Festspiele in Austria. During the performance, he communicates with the other Quantum officials (including Mr. White, Dominic Greene, Guy Haines, and Moishe Soref) via earpieces. When White mentions whether or not they should be shift over to General Medrano's political party, Karakov replies by saying Quantum's slogan, "we deal with the left or the right, with dictators or liberators." Bond then interrupts the conversation and advises them to leave (using a deceased Quantum member's earpiece). As he leaves, Bond snaps a photo of Karakov, and at the MI6 databank Bill Tanner identifies Karakov and explains that he is a Russian mining baron who owns most of the mines in Siberia. Karakov leaves alongside every Quantum member as their bodyguards engage in a shootout with Bond in the lobby. Karakov is not seen again. (In the continuity of the ''Quantum of Solace'' video game, a mugshot of Karakov at the close of the game lists him as deceased.) Moishe Soref Moishe Soref is a minor villain in the James Bond film Quantum of Solace and is portrayed by Tsedor Gyalzur. Soref's only appearance is at the Tosca performance at the Bregenzer Festspiele in Austria where he is holding a secret conversation with other Quantum members (including Mr. White, Dominic Greene, Guy Haines, and Gregor Karakov) via earpieces. Like most other Quantum members, not much is known about Soref. Bond interrupts the conversation and advises them to leave (using a deceased Quantum member's earpiece). Soref is among those identified by Bill Tanner back at MI6's databanks. According to Tanner, Soref was formerly Mossad and is now a telecom giant. Soref then flees the opera house along with the other Quantum members whilst their bodyguards engage in a shootout with Bond in the lobby. Saroff is not seen again. (In the continuity of the ''Quantum of Solace'' video game, a mugshot of Soref is seen at the close of the game which lists him as deceased.) Man With Gift Bag The Man with gift bag, played by Christian Heller, is spotted by Bond at the Tosca performance near Lake Constance. Quantum members are given a special gift bag from under the table by the staff, unlike other guests who received bags indiscriminately from on top of the table. This captures Bond's attention, and he follows the man into the bathroom. Moments later Bond is seen looking through the man's gift bag, and finds among the contents a lapel pin in the shape of the letter Q and an earpiece. Bond puts on the earpiece and exits, breaking the door handle. The man is then shown, without his eyeglasses and unmoving, presumably dead in the bathroom. He later turns out to have been a Quantum member. From a high vantage point overlooking the audience, Bond uses the unnamed Quantum member's earpiece to spy on a secret and otherwise undetectable meeting between major Quantum masterminds. The importance of the unnamed Quantum member in the organization was not specified, but he was presumably significant as bodyguards were not seen putting on earpieces. Greene's Driver Greene's Driver played by Carl Von Malaise, is usually never far from either one of the Greenes, Dominic or his assistant Elvis. The chauffeur (and armed bodyguard) first appears when Gregg Beam and Felix Leiter drop Greene off at Benz. He stands up in Greene's theater box with Elvis and Greene. When one of Guy Haines's Special Branch bodyguards falls onto Greene's car, the driver gets out and shoots him at Dominic's request. After that, he is seen several more times with Greene and Elvis at La Perla de las Dunas hotel, where he, Elvis, and Greene give Medrano and Carlos their money. When the trio attempts to leave, Bond infiltrates the garage and engages in a firefight against several of the henchmen there. The driver rushes in to provide aid but is shot repeatedly in the stomach and killed by Bond. Carlos Carlos is the Colonel of Police, the chief of all police forces in Bolivia portrayed by Fernando Guillen Cuervo. Although at first it seems as though he is one of Bond and Rene Mathis' few contacts in Bolivia this is contradicted when the Colonel hires a pair of motorcycle cops to kill Bond and Camille. The assassination attempt fails as the cops are incapacitated by Bond although Mathis is shot and killed by the cops. The Colonel is seen again at the Perla des las Dunas hotel where he's planning on retiring but asks for money to be given to him for his career. He is given the money by Dominic Greene and prepares to leave the hotel in a Land Rover Defender 110. This is foiled when Bond jumps down onto the hood much to the Colonel's horror and avenges Mathis' death by shooting the Colonel in the head through the windshield. The Colonel's dead body slams on the reverse switch and accelerator causing the Defender to crash into one of the hotel's fuel cells, causing an explosion that eventually destroys the building. References Category:Lists of James Bond characters pt:General Medrano